


How Far I'll Go [VID]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Desert, Download Available, Fanvids, Gen, Parallels, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: See that line where the sky hits the sand? It calls me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odessie (Dessie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/gifts).



> Runs 2:43. Song is "How Far I'll Go" from the _Moana_ soundtrack. Made for odessie for Spring Equinox 2017.  
>   
>   
> 

  
Password: _preciousdesertchildren_  
[YouTube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cI4za7MkbXM) | [Rebloggable on Tumblr](http://ladybessyboo.tumblr.com/post/161311440554/how-far-ill-go-see-that-line-where-the-sky-hits)

**1080p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsHowFarIllGo1080.zip) (ZIP, 115MB)  
**720p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsHowFarIllGo720.zip) (ZIP, 40MB)  
**SD:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsHowFarIllGoSD.zip) (ZIP, 25MB)  


[(lyrics)](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/alessiacara/howfarillgo.html)

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was not what I originally started making for my Equinox assignment. Odessie really wanted a vid that compared the original trio with the new trio, and I spent a couple of days dithering, trying to figure out if I could make that vid, because I really WANTED to make that vid, I _intend_ to make that vid at some point! But after much deliberation, I concluded that the vid that I want to make for that is going to have to wait; I don't really have all the footage I need yet. (Please ask me again in like, fall 2019, when I have access to episodes 8  & 9, Odessie! >.>)
> 
> So I started vidding "You and Me (and Him)", and was making good progress, but something was still niggling at me; I really WANTED to make Odessie a vid that had both Original & Sequel footage in it. And one day in the shower, I was listening to the Moana soundtrack (because the Moana soundtrack on repeat has been my shower jamz for MONTHS now), and as she sang the line, "See that line where the sky hits the sea? It calls me," something in my brain clicked and I thought, _what if the ocean was space_ , and this vid basically fell into my head, fully-formed.
> 
> The footage available of Luke & Rey on their respective desert planets is pretty limited, so I edited the end where they finally get off-planet first, and then sat down and just clipped every single potentially relevant shot of Luke on Tatooine and Rey on Jakku. After that, the whole thing fell into place extremely quickly. I think from the time I first sat down to finish, this vid took...a little less than 48 hours? It came together quite fast, it was very satisfying.
> 
> Huge thanks to platinumvampyr for betaing, and queelez & cantarina for cheerleading and keeping this vid super secret :) (As I expected, both my other Equinox vids were guessed as me, but this one was not, SUCESS!! \o/ XD) Odessie, even if it's not the FULL trio, I hope you at least enjoyed this parallels vid about 1/3rd of each trio :)


End file.
